Lyrics to Stories
by Famotill
Summary: You pick the song, and I'll write a story. Hope to have fun with it, and possibly hold contests and stuff. Enjoy    !
1. You Belong With Me

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me"_

_**Tuesday May 24th**__**, 2011**_

Hi, I'm Madison Hadley, and I'm a student at Central City High School, I'm 15, a sophomore, and a meta-human. Though none of that's important, what is important is Wally West, another sophomore at Central City High School and my best friend. It's been a while since I've used a diary, so I'm kinda getting used to whole experience, sorry. The reason I dug you out of my closet was to vent. Every teenage girl needs someone, or in my case some_thing_ to vent to, so why would it be any different for a super powered teen?

Sorry, I'm rambling, I told you I wasn't very good at this. Point is, that no amount of super powers could ever get Wally to like me as more than a friend. Especially because of his new girlfriend. I have to admit, it's strange that they are an item, and I'm afraid she may be using him, for reasons I'm not sure of. Anyway, I'm here to tell you why I am in love with Wally West.

I love his worn out jeans, his red jacket that smells like typical teenage cologne. I love his smile, his green eyes (the same ones that match my own), and I love the way his freckles shimmer when he laughs.

I love his sense of humor, too. Sure it's a little blunt, but his charm and wit are just so… incredible 3

The two of us know so much about each other, from our favorite songs to our powers. It's gotten to the point where we each know what the other is thinking.

All of this doesn't matter of course because he's dating the total opposite of me. She's so ambitious and sure of what she wants, while I'm happy with where I'm at. She loves to do things, and is way more fun than I could ever hope to be. I mean, c'mon, I'm content with just staying home on the weekend and watching a movie on the couch while eating some nice buttery popcorn. She's the captain of her cheer squad, and of the school's glee club. I'm the girl who pretends her brush is a microphone while listening to Dolly Parton. The list goes on, but it all _ads_ up to me being… _less_ than her. There's one thing I have though, one thing she never will, and that's his friendship. I see them together, and maybe it's all just in my head, but I can't see that same notorious sparkle I love him for when he's with her. Well, good night, hopefully I'll have better news next time.

_**Friday May 27**__**th**__**, 2011**_

Okay, so apparently you're supposed to put "Dear Diary" before these things, so here' goes:

_Dear Diary, _

I'm pretty sure, I screwed myself over big time today. I don't know what my problem is, but I can't stand to see him sad, even if it means them staying together. Today, after lunch Wally told me that his girlfriend stood him up, and I could see just how sad he was. So, using my powers, I made a rose, and put it in Wally's locker. When Wally asked me about it I told him that I had saw his girlfriend by his locker earlier. Of course, she didn't protest, and the two walked off happily together. I watched them make their way off of the school campus, and to _her_ car. All I could think of was, that flower belongs to me...not her, but that's okay, because I know where _he _belongs, and that's with me.

**(A/N: ) So that was my spin on "You Belong With Me" I don't like to be too literal with relating the lyrics to the story because then it's less effective and more of a re-telling. Typically songs have a bigger meaning than "High heels versus sneakers" so…yeah. If this turns out well, then I'll do more, but only by request. If it turns out really well, I may right the story, and let people guess what song it actually is. The winner can have a song and the characters involved (even their own) of their choice. Feel free to read and review, I'm sure I could use some work :D**


	2. Help is On the Way

I'm here once again, this familiar landscape., but I can't help but feel a shiver. Amusement Mile, Gotham's most dangerous dwelling place. Beyond the twisted heaps of metal that were once a source of enjoyment, an evil and sadistic laughter can be heard. I know that too, the Joker. Once again I'm alone, without anyone. The same feeling I had when my parents were killed. Even now, I scan the area with my father's eyes, and look for a means to avoid confrontation with _him. _

A overwhelming presence overcomes me, and then I realize the dart stuck into my neck. I black out, falling to the floor. The next thing I know I'm strapped to a small table, the sound of laughter fills the smoke covered air. The face of a mad man meets my own, and the horrid stench of booze and poor hygiene is shoved into my nostrils. He's staring me down, but I don't flinch, I don't scream. Doing that would only let him win, something I'm not willing to let happen.

"Any minute now, Batsy will arrive to kick my butt!" Joker let out an amazing laugh interrupted here and there by coughing fits. "Just when he does, blam! Were all on a one way ticket straight to-" His annoying voice is hushed by a wad of spit to the face. It's source was myself. I can't take anymore of his insane rambling, it is enough to put me in Arkham. "So, the kid's got spunk. I guess I should kick it up a notch." He let out another series of vicious laughing fits as he made his way to a device near my feet. Only then had I notice a buzz saw and a lever beside the table. With the flick of a switch, the buzz saw springs to life slowly inching it's way towards the space between my legs. I struggle with myself, not to scream but it becomes harder and harder not to yell out in anger and fear. I try to bring myself to a happier place, a beach shore, or staring up at the crescent moon, but none of these things can distract me from my fate.

The buzz saw moves closer still, ready to leave it's mark. It's made its way past my knees, and my whole body becomes tense. My muscles tighten, and veins pop. Beats of sweat drop from my forehead and onto the floor. I let out a small whimper, which is only mocked by the clown's laughter as he imitates it. I look out of a tattered carnival tent to see the silhouette of a dark figure. Finally. Batman is here to save me. I'm not the only one to notice however, as Joker makes his way to the tent's entrance. He lets out a maniacal laughter taunting the Dark Knight to come closer. I soon realize the trap, Joker had set up. I try to yell to Batman, but to no avail. An explosion flanks him from the left and knocked him to the ground. Before I know it the tent that had surrounded me lay in ashes, and I look up into the night sky as it warps into a vortex of a hellish nature. The iconic symbol of the bat, that would typically alert Batman is also there, but the silhouette of flames burning the bat can also be seen. The buzz saw makes its way to my thighs, and I let out a cry for help, knowing there was no-one now to answer.

Suddenly I feel the cold splash of water hit my face, and I snap back into reality. Just another dream….I look up and I am surprised. This is the first time I slept in the Young Justice base, and the first chance I got to realize that with these new allies, help is never to far away.

**A/N: I am home sick today, so I decided to get a jump start on some of these requests. Thanks so much for the comments. This one was for cooliochick5 who requested a chapter with Robin and the song "Help is On the Way" by Rise Against. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to read/review/request**.


End file.
